


No me olvides, por favor

by Mist221b



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magia, Muy poco de angustia, Perdida de memoria, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mist221b/pseuds/Mist221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tiene una desafortunada caída mientras persiguen a un asesino, dos semanas después se despierta en San Mungo sin recordar quien es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No me olvides, por favor

**Author's Note:**

> Participo en el reto -Cuando los Crossover atacan- del Foro I'm Sherlocked (en ff.net)
> 
> -Culpabilidad, Video (o su equivalente), Piscina-

El asesino les arrastro hasta un colegio muggle, Sherlock y John le perseguían como podían mientras esquivaba las maldiciones que este no dudaba en echarles.

Todo era como siempre, como cada persecución que tenían, el asesino les llevaba ventaja mientras que Sherlock intentaba alcanzarle con una sonrisa en la cara y John trataba de ir al mismo nivel que Sherlock preguntándose por qué demonios no usaban una escoba.

Y nada cambio cuando entraron en la piscina cubierta, maldiciones y hechizos protectores iban y venían. Ellos corrían, y corrían.

Sherlock no podía quitar su sonrisa de diversión, no hasta que un golpe sordo llamo su atención. Desconcertado y sin pensarlo mucho se dio la vuelta, aun protegiéndose de las maldiciones, para ver como John se hundía sin remedio bajo el agua.

_¡John!_

El asesino no tuvo ninguna oportunidad después de su grito de alarma y preocupación, y callo desmayado mientras que Sherlock se zambullía en el agua intentando no pensar en toda la sangre que se expandía por el agua.

 

* * *

 

Cuando John finalmente abrió los ojos después de dos semanas en coma, la habitación se lleno de voces que iban y venían y que no dejaban de desconcertar al pobre John.

Quien al parecer no sabía ni quién era.

― ¿John, me oye? ―le pregunto una mujer apuntándole con lo que parecía un palo.

Él la miro desconcertado, el debía de ser John porque no dejaba de mirarle y tocarle con ese absurdo palo. Sabía que debía responderle pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

―No se moleste en hablar, ha estado dos semanas en cama, las palabras tardaran en llegar ―le mustio la mujer haciendo aparecer una luz en la punta de su palo.

John se sorprendió y se asusto de la mujer cuando esta le abrió los ojos y le enfoco con la extraña luz.

―Avisen al sanador, ¡el paciente ha despertado! ―grito la mujer hacia la puerta.

Un hombre entro por la puerta en ese mismo momento y para consternación de John también tenía un palo en la mano. La mujer se separo de él y dejo paso al hombre con el extraño bigote.

―John, tranquilo, lleva mucho tiempo en cama por lo que es normal el desconcierto ―le aseguro con un sonrisa amable mientras que con su mano derecha pasaba el palo por encima de él como la mujer había hecho ― Avisen a su contacto de emergencia ―exclamo dirigiéndose a la mujer ― no debe andar muy lejos ―dijo con un gruñido.

La mano del hombre se detuvo en su trabajo por un segundo antes de pasar a su cabeza. John aguanto en aliento sintiéndose inquieto. Pero algo raro paso en ese momento, pues John empezó a sentir algo a la izquierda de su cama, y su atención se volvió hacia ese punto donde sentía un extraño calor, un calor desconcertante.

―Oh…―susurro el hombre con preocupación, John se volvió a él cual niño asustado ― ¿Sabe quién es? ―le pregunto el hombre con cuidado.

John le miro con los ojos muy abiertos y negó con la cabeza. La presencia desapareció de su lado llevándose todo el calor.

 

* * *

 

No fue hasta unas horas después cuando por fin le dejaron solo en esa solitaria habitación. Gracias a una extraña, y asquerosa, bebida había conseguido finalmente hablar, había hecho un sin fin de preguntas.

¿Quién soy? ¿Me llamo John? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quién es ese contacto?

Las respuestas no le habían aliviado en lo más mínimo, nadie parecía decirle nada concreto, tan solo que había llegado allí dos semanas atrás en brazos de un hombre, quien al parecer era su contacto de emergencia, tras haberse resbalado en una piscina y haberse golpeado en la cabeza.

Ridículo, pensó él, no sabía quién era pero seguro que si había perdido la memoria por algo tan tonto él tendría que serlo también.

También le habían dicho que no tenía familia, que al parecer estaba solo. Solo y amnésico.

―No estás solo ―dijo una voz alarmándole, John se giro hasta la esquina de la habitación donde la profunda voz había sonado ― Nunca estas solo y no eres tonto.

John miro al hombre con incredibilidad, acababa de aparecer de entre las sombras como un fantasma, como la luz en la punta de lo que al parecer era una varita mágica.

―No te asustes ―murmuro la voz ― No me dejaban quedarme todo lo que quería, al parecer solo es posible si eres familiar ―dijo con molestia.

John asintió con entendimiento tratando de ver al propietario de la voz, pero este se mantenía entre las sombras.

―Ahora estamos solos ―comento John.

Ese debió convencer a la sombra porque al instante el propietario de esa grave voz salió por fin de su escondite.

Unos magníficos ojos azules ― ¿o verdes?― le miraban con cuidado e intensidad, su pelo estaba desastrosamente desordenado y rizado. Unas negras bolsas colgaban de sus ojos y parecía no haber comido ni dormido en días. Pero a pesar de ello, John no pudo más que sentirse abrumado por el extraño hombre.

―Lo siento John, lo siento mucho ―murmuro en voz baja acercándose a su cama ― debí estar más pendiente de ti.

John le miro con curiosidad, y su corazón extrañamente empezó a latir con más fuerza ante ese extraño hombre lamentándose por su estado.

―No es culpa tuya ―le dijo.

El hombre rio con amargura.

―Eso no lo sabes ―dijo negando con la cabeza ― ni siquiera te acuerdas, no te acuerdas de mí.

John le miro con tristeza sin saber muy que hacer, él más que nadie quería recordar, recordar al hombre de los ojos tristes y bellos.

Alargo la mano derecha y al instante el hombre la atrapo con las suyas. Se acerco más a la cama y se sentó en ella sin dejar de mirarle.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―le pregunto John con cuidado.

―Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes ―le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Encantado ―le respondió John con una sonrisa saliendo de sus labios ― John Watson, o eso dicen.

Sherlock rio sin soltarle la mano, y John se sintió tranquilo y en paz desde que se había despertado.

 

* * *

 

Tres días después Sherlock los llevo a ambos a casa, al parecer vivían juntos desde hace unos años, y para sorpresa de John lo hizo por medio de una chimenea.

En esos tres días habían tenido tiempo a conocerse, por su parte claro, y John no había dejado de hacer preguntas sobre la magia, pues curiosamente eso también se había borrado de su mente, y Sherlock encantado le había respondido a cada una de ellas con sumo entusiasmo.

Pero después de ese primer viaje en chimenea, agarrado al brazo de Sherlock, había decidido que no tendría más viajes como ese.

―No es para tanto ―le comento Sherlock aguantando una risa nada más llegar, John frunció el ceño y le miro mal intentando levantarse del suelo ― en otro momento probáremos con la aparición ―comento con entusiasmo.

John acepto la mano que le tendía y de un salto se levanto, Sherlock no se aparto por lo que quedaron frente a frente, Sherlock le miro con cuidado antes de apartarse de golpe.

―Bueno, y esta es nuestra casa ―dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

John le miro con una sonrisa antes de volver la vista al piso. Le gustaba, definitivamente le gustaba.

― ¿Una calavera? ―pregunto sorprendido.

―Un viejo amigo mío ―le respondió Sherlock en voz baja.

John asintió sin querer hacer más preguntas, en esos días había aprendido que cuando Sherlock hablaba con ese tono es que algo le estaba afectando.

―No te olvides de tomarte la poción todas las mañanas ―le advirtió Sherlock cambiando de tema y dejando el frasco encima de la mesa de la cocina.

John asintió mirando el extraño líquido morado que envolvía al frasco. Los sanadores le habían dicho que bebiera cada día a fin de que sus recuerdos volvieran.

―Tu habitación está arriba ―le dijo Sherlock desapareciendo por el pasillo.

John suspiro.

 

* * *

 

Una semana paso y John no podía estar más frustrado. No recordaba nada, y no parecía que lo fuera hacer. Sherlock se volvía más irritable cada mañana después de comprobar que John aun no le recordaba.

Por lo que John empezó a centrarse en la magia, lo que le fascinaba igual que Sherlock. Su varita había estado en su habitación esperando por él durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en coma. Su contacto era tan natural en su mano que John creía que por fin empezaría a recordar.

Pero no era así, y su varita no dejaba de soltar chispas que no podía controlar.

Esa misma mañana había intentado hacer un hechizo que había leído en uno de los libros que tenía en su habitación pero una vez más no había salido nada.

John gruño con impaciencia y fue cuando advirtió la mirada de Sherlock en su nuca. El hombre le observaba continuamente, quizás esperando algún cambio.

―Enséñame ―murmuro John sin volverse ― enséñame la magia.

_Enséñame a recordar._

Sherlock sonrió tras la oscuridad.

 

* * *

 

A partir de ese momento ambos no se separaron. Sherlock le enseñaba hechizos sencillos y John los repetía logrando que aparecieran uno o dos, y no fue hasta que controlaba todos ellos cuando Sherlock empezó a enseñarle la magia de verdad.

A veces solo se la enseñaba para impresionarle con cosas bonitas, como cuando había conseguido que nevara en el piso, o para mostrarle cosas hermosas, como cuando le había dado un paseo en escoba por la noche, debajo de las estrellas.

Sherlock parecía menos irritado, aun estaba molesto de ningún avance, pero no parecía pagarlo con John. Aun se sentía culpable, John lo sabía, bastantes veces le había pillado mirando con remordimiento, lo que solo conseguía encogerle más el corazón. Corazón que parecía ir más rápido con la sola presencia de Sherlock. Casa que ya empezaba a inquietar a John.

Un día cuando John bajo de su habitación un extraño objeto hacia acto de presencia en el centro de la sala de estar.

―Sherlock, ¿qué es?―pregunto con curiosidad acercándose al extraño cuenco que levitaba.

Sherlock apareció en seguida en la sala sorprendido de la pregunta y se interpuso entre John y el objeto, John frunció el ceño esperando una respuesta.

―Un pensadero ―contesto con suavidad.

John le miro con sorpresa sin saber que pensar.

―Arrastras tu pensamiento y lo dejas caer a lo que parece agua ―le explico Sherlock apartándose ― puedes ver desde dentro todos tus recuerdos.

John noto que no respiraba con tranquilidad, eso era fascinante, ¿en serio podía ver todos sus recuerdos? Aunque dudaba que con él funcionara.

―Lo estaba usando para revisar de nuevo la última escena del crimen.

John asintió sin apartar la vista del objeto.

― ¿Puedes… puedes mostrarme algo?―le pregunto con temor e ilusión.

― ¿Qué quieres ver?―le pregunto Sherlock después de unos segundos de silencio.

John sonrió y le respondió sin pensarlo. Sherlock también sonrió con suavidad y sin esperar llevo su varita hasta su oído, John le observo con curiosidad y detuvo un  grito cuando unos hilos brillantes salieron de la cabeza de Sherlock.

Sherlock le sonrió con diversión dejándolos caer en el cuenco y sin advertir a John le cogió del brazo y le hizo asomarse al cuenco.

Fue la experiencia más rara que John había vivido en esas semanas, se sintió caer y aterrizar junto a Sherlock como si fueran una pluma. Y lo más curioso e impactante es que se estaba viendo a ellos mismo unos años atrás.

Fue curioso ver el momento en que ambos se conocieron, parecían tan distintos de lo que ambos eran en ese momento. John disfruto tanto del recuero que más pronto de lo que esperaba un brazo tiro de él trayéndolo a la realidad.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio sin apartar la vista del otro. Sherlock fue el primero en hablar.

― ¿Te ha gustado? ―le pregunto en un tono indescifrable.

John asintió sin pensarlo. _Oh, cuanto deseaba recordarlo por su propio medio._

* * *

 

Un mes y John ya no sabía que esperar, sabía que había gente que tardaba en recordar, que de un momento a otro recordaba sin más. Nadie tenía certeza de si lo conseguiría pronto o tarde.

Sherlock había salido de casa por un nuevo caso, John solo había logrado que le llegara a uno aparentemente inofensivo, y le había avisado que llegaría tarde.

Así que John estaba solo en casa sin saber qué hacer, no quería salir y perderse de nuevo, ya había pasado mucha vergüenza la ultima vez, así que decidió encender lo que según Sherlock era un ordenador. Un artefacto muggle que tenían por su grandiosa utilidad.

Sherlock le había enseñado a usarlo y a saberlo manejar con destreza, también le había dicho su propia contraseña, algo totalmente ridículo que le había echo reír.

Estuvo más de una hora investigando su portátil en busca de nueva información sobre sí mismo cuando advirtió una carpeta escondida en la esquina de la pantalla. John la abrió con curiosidad.

Solo contenía un archivo, y era un video. John le dio a reproducir con curiosidad.

_―John, John estas demasiado borracho ―dijo una voz divertida tras la imagen._

_Su yo, aparentemente borracho, negó con la cabeza con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara._

_―No lo estoy ―dijo con rapidez intentando no tragarse con las palabras ― ¡además sabes que solo los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad! Y los que han tomado Veritaserum…_

_―Acabas de decir que no estás borracho ―le recordó con diversión la voz._

_―¡Lo que estoy es enamorado! ―exclamo John fuertemente causando la risa de la otra persona._

John trago saliva con dificultad y su corazón pareció salírsele del pecho.

_―Ya te he oído las primeras veinte veces._

_―Pero Mike, el amor es maravilloso ―dijo con voz soñadora y empalagosa, el tal Mike volvió a reír provocando que la imagen temblara con él ― y es aun más maravilloso cuando eres correspondido Mike, no sabes la suerte que tengo._

_―La suerte la tiene Sherlock compañero._

_―Sherlock Holmes ―murmuro con dificultad su yo del video ― mi novio._

John dejo de respirar.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Sherlock llego al piso eran más de media noche y sin duda no esperaba encontrarse a John sentado en su sillón con expresión pensativa.

―John ―le saludo con cansancio deslizándose fuera de su largo abrigo.

John le miro como si fuera la primera vez que le veía, su corazón ya acostumbrado a ello comenzó a latir con fuerza en su pecho.

―Deberías habérmelo dicho ―le dijo John antes de que se diera cuenta.

Sherlock le miro con extrañeza colocándose frente a él.

― ¿El qué? ―le pregunto con desconcierto.

John negó con la cabeza y se levanto de un movimiento del sillón. Le observo en silencio, este hombre imposible, que lo seguía y le observaba allí a donde fuera le había ocultado, y lo más seguro para no asustarle, que eran una pareja. Le había ocultado que ambos se amaban seguramente sufriendo en silencio por su perdida. Desando cada día una expresión de cariño o una muestra de que revele que había vuelto a ser su John.

―Eres un idiota ―le dijo antes de acercarse definitivamente.

La mirada de sorpresa y anhelo quedo grabada en la mente de John cuando cerró los ojos y se dirigió a su boca.

La sorpresa de Sherlock aprecio durar poco y con necesidad le estrecho entre sus brazos acercándolo más a él. Sus bocas se movían conocedoras de la otra, una sobre otra, mordiendo por aquí, chupando por allá. 

Pero de pronto un dolor, un dolor fuerte en el centro de su cabeza le hizo separarse bruscamente de Sherlock.

―John, John, ¿estás bien? ―le pregunto sin soltarle con tono preocupado.

John mantuvo los ojos cerrados dejándose sostener por Sherlock mientras que miles de recuerdos acudían a su mente uno tras otro.

―John…

John jadeo y abrió los ojos de golpe. Frente a él Sherlock le miraba con preocupación y esperanza. John volvió a negar con la cabeza y se echo a sus brazos rodeándolo por el cuello.

― ¿Me recuerdas? ―le susurro al oído rodeándolo por la cintura.

―Si, Sherlock, te recuerdo ―le respondió intentando no ahogarse en un sollozo.

―Nada de piscinas, prométemelo ―murmuro Sherlock con voz afectada― y a partir de ahora te ducharas conmigo, nada de agua con la que puedas resbalarte.

John rio débilmente.

―Te quiero idiota.

―Yo también te quiero.

_No me olvides de nuevo, por favor._

 


End file.
